Knight
The Knight (アーマーナイト Āmā naito), also known as Armor Knights or Armors, is a heavily-armored combat physical class that recurrently appear across the Fire Emblem Series. Often wielding Lances as their sole weapon of choice, Knights are generally hampered by low Movement and compensate for this with their good physical stats across the board. They are one of few classes that count as armored units, which leaves them vulnerable to bonus damage from weapons such as Armorslayers and Hammers. Overview Combat Knights are considered to be bulky powerhouses, owing to their high HP and Defense allowing them to ward off the onslaughts of a variety of hostile attackers for several turns. Due to this, it is a good idea for the player to deploy their Knights on the front-lines in order to stall strong foes or protect weak allies. Movement for Knights tends to be low, so usage of boots is often recommended. The main threat to a Knight takes the form of armour-slaying weapons, as this variety of weapons can fell them fairly easily. In addition to this, it is not at all difficult for enemy units to access such weapons due to their fairly low weapon levels. Yet another glaring weakness of Knights is their low Resistance, making them vulnerable to magic-based attacks. An exception to this is Radiant Dawn, where Armor Knights possess high Resistance for a physical class. In Fates, the Natural Cover skill that Knights learn at Level 10 and above further amplifies their ability to withstand enemy onslaughts, as it reduces sustained damage when they are traversing terrain that hampers their movement. Promotion Knights promote to Generals in most games. In Gaiden, they are a second-tier class that can promote into Barons. In The Sacred Stones, Knights are one of the promotion options of Recruits and may promote into either Generals or Great Knights. In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Knights are not able to class change, despite the General class already existing at the time. Variations In Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776 and Radiant Dawn, there are a few Knight variations: Lance Armor Lance Armors (槍重装兵 Yari jūsōhei / ランスアーマー Ransu āmā, lit. Heavy-Armored Lance Soldier/Lance Armor), also known as Armored Lances, are the most common and definitive version of this class, employing Lances as weapons and appearing in every Fire Emblem game. In most games, they are simply called Knights (or Armor Knights, in the Japanese versions); only in Thracia 776 and Radiant Dawn is the name Armored Lance used. In Radiant Dawn, they are the first-tier class of the Lance Generals. As depicted in Genealogy of the Holy War and the TCG game. they are exactly the same as regular Knights. Axe Armor Axe Armors (斧重装兵 Ono jūsōhei / アクスアーマー Akusu āmā, lit. Heavy-Armored Axe Soldier/Axe Armor), also known as Armored Axes, are knights only able to wield axes. Dalsin, from Thracia 776, is a playable example. In Radiant Dawn, they promote into Axe Generals. Bow Armor Bow Armors (ボウアーマー Bou āmā, lit. Bow Armor) are only featured in the Jugdral Series. They can wield only bows, and are an enemy-only class. Sword Armor Sword Armors (剣重装兵 Ken jūsōhei / ソードアーマー Sōdoāmā, lit. Heavy-Armored Sword Soldier/Sword Armor) also known as Armored Swords, are sword-wielding knights. Playable examples are Arden and Meg. In Radiant Dawn, they promote into Sword Generals. In-Game Base Stats B |fe4-2=(Sword)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe4-3=(Axe)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe4-4=(Bow)*40*9*0*5*3*0*10*0*5*-*-* B |fe5-1=(Original)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-2=(Sword)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-3=(Axe)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |fe5-4=(Bow)*20*4*0*0*0*0*8*-*5*9*-* E |ts=28*5*0*4*2*0*9*-*3*-*-* 3 |fe6= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-* / * / *-* / * / *4* / *-* D |fe9=20*5*0*2*0*-*9*0*5*12*16* D |fe10-1=(Sword)* / * / *0* / * / *0* / *4*5* / * / * D |fe10-2=(Lance)*22*9*0*6*5*0*11*4*5*12*20* D |fe10-3=(Axe)*21*10*0*7*4*0*11*4*5*12*20* D |fe11=18*6*0*2*0*0*11*0*5*-*-* E |fe12=18*6*0*2*0*0*11*0*5*-*-* E |fe13=18*8*0*4*2*0*11*0*4*-*-* E |fe14=19*8*0*5*3*3*8*1*4*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats B |fe4-2=(Sword)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |fe4-3=(Axe)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |fe4-4=(Bow)*80*24*15*20*18*30*25*15*5*-*-* B |ts=60*20*15*19*17*30*24*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*5*12*16* A |fe10-1=(Sword)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5* / * / * A |fe10-2=(Lance)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5*12*20* A |fe10-3=(Axe)*40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*5*12*20* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*30*20*26*23*30*30*22*4*-*-* A |fe14=45*24*15*22*17*22*26*18*4*-*-* A }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*35%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-2=(Lance)*85%*55%*15%*50%*55%*30%*40%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe10-3=(Axe)*90%*45%*20%*45%*65%*25%*40%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe11=60%*15%*-15%*20%*0%*0%*30%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe12=60%*15%*-15%*20%*0%*0%*30%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe13=50%*25%*0%*15%*10%*0%*15%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=20%*20%*0%*15%*5%*10%*20%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Knights ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Draug- Knight of Altea who accompanies Marth to Talys *Dolph- Knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna *Macellan- Knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna *Roger- Knight of Grust who falls in love with Shiida. ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *Valbar - A knight who fights against Dahha *Promotion for: Ruka, Fols Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Arden (Sword Armor) - Knight of Chalphy Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Dalsin (Axe Armor) - Knight of Manster who joins Leif after his brother is rescued *Weissman (Sword Armor) - Servant of Raydrik and boss of Chapter 1. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Norton - Leader of Wellt's castle guards and a close friend of Lionel *Billford - The "Wild Bull of Barge" Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Bath - Knight of Ostia *Bors - Knight of Ostia and Wendy's older brother *Wendy - Knight of Ostia and Bors' younger sister, the first female knight in the series. *Rude - Greedy knight of Bern Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Wallace - Retired knight of Caelin *Oswin - Knight of Ostia *Wire - Boss of Chapter 11: Another Journey in Hector's story *Bauker - Commander of the Imperial Guard of Laus *Bool - An assassin sent by Lundgren to kill Lyn in Araphen *Yogi - Knight of Caelin *Boies Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Gilliam - Knight of Frelia *Breguet *Saar - A commander of the Grado Army and the captain of the border guard in Serafew *Promotion for: Amelia Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Gatrie - Member of the Greil Mercenaries *Brom - A new recruit in the Crimean army *Dakova - A knight of Daein who attacks the Greil Mercenarie's fort in order to capture Princess Elincia *Maijin - A knight of Daein who encountered the Greil Mercenaries while patrolling Crimea *Kamura - A knight of Daein who attacks the fortress where the Greil Mercenaries are staying while in Gallia Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Meg (Sword Armor) - Brom's daughter *Zaitan - Knight of Begnion guarding a Daein storehouse *Djur Fire Emblem: Awakening *Kellam - Knight of Ylisse *Kjelle - Sully's daughter from the future. *Raimi - Knight of Ferox and boss of Chapter 3. *(Spotpass) Valbar, Amelia, Brom, Nephenee, Arden Fire Emblem Fates *Effie - A strong knight who is one of Elise's retainers. *Benny - A kind-hearted Nohrian knight who likes animals. *Ignatius - Benny's son. Gallery File:Armor knight.gif|Concept artwork of the Armor Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ally Knight Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Ally Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight female.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:ArmorKnightTCG.jpeg|A Level 1 generic Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:SwordArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sword Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:AxeArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:BowArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:ArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Armor Knight, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Knight_p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningKnightPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:Norton battle.png|Norton as a Armor Knight in TearRing Saga. File:Knight animation.gif|Animation of Wallace, a Knight from Rekka no Ken, performing a normal attack. File:Armor knight NPC.JPG|Battle model of an NPC Knight from Rekka no Ken. File:FE9 Knight (Gatrie).png|Gatrie as a Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sword Armor (Meg).png|Meg as a Sword Armor in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Armor Lance (Zaitan).png|An enemy Lance Knight hailing from Radiant Dawn. File:Knight (Shadow Dragon).jpg|Battle model of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Knight (Kellam).png|Kellam, a male Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Knight (Kjelle).png|Kjelle, a female Knight in Awakening. File:FE14 Knight (Effie).png|Effie, a female Knight in Fates. File:FE1 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Knight FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Armor Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4armour.gif|Map sprite of the Armor class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Armoured Axe.gif|Map sprite of the Axe Armor class from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:ArmourKnight.gif|Map sprite of the Armor Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Gatrie Knight Sprite.png|Map sprite of Gatrie as a Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Zaitan Armor Lance Sprite.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from Radiant Dawn. File:FEDS Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Knight FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Generic Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Fates. es:Caballero